


I Found Treasure, not where I Thought

by lds



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lds/pseuds/lds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of Jack and Daniel, a little Sam and Teal'c and the oddest of aliens. An off-world mission doesn't quite go as planned, but then again, when do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found Treasure, not where I Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Do to RL issues the originally planned story had to be scaled back significantly. I think the final product still holds together, at least I hope so. The requirements are covered, the requested "snappy dialogue", well there's lots of dialogue. Also, I couldn't think of a title so I stole a line from a Depeche Mode song.
> 
> Beta'd by Kerensa.

"I wonder what it is."

"A big rock."

Daniel shot Jack a heated glare over his shoulder. The former special ops colonel was completely unfazed, brushing some dust off his vest.

"I'd have said a big dusty rock," Jack continued, wiggling his fingers back and forth in a sweeping motion, "but you cleaned with your little brush."

Daniel rolled his eyes and turned back to the artefact in question. "Gee, thanks for the help, Jack," his tone was dripping with sarcasm. Unfortunately, he had only himself to blame for uttering such an obvious opening.

"You ask, I answer," Jack smirked as he strolled over to have a closer look at the big rock that had been holding Daniel's attention for the past half hour or so.

"Just because it's not a weapon, doesn't automatically eliminate the need the study it." A theme uttered so many times from the archaeologist's mouth it could be considered part of his litany.

Jack eyed the rock, taking in its size and shape. "I don't know. It could be a weapon. Could do some serious damage with that. Just not all that modern."

Daniel shook his head slightly before letting it loll forward, his chin scrapping his chest. As much as he loved the man, Jack this bored was never a good thing. A possible perk was that the man would drive him so crazy with his poking and prodding that Daniel would finally get over this silly little crush of his.

Jack gestured toward the artwork decorating the ruins the two of them were currently in. "Giving the manage à trios going on over there, maybe we should be thinking sex toy. Have we ever found an alien sex toy or are we the only ones that have that kind of fun?"

Daniel sighed internally. Talking about sex toys, now there was a way to get over these inappropriate feelings of his. Why do these things happen to him? "I believe the walls depict some sort of fertility ritual. Having two men was probably believed to increase the chance of pregnancy."

Jack had moved closer to the walls and was studying the various pictures with some intensity. Gesturing to one of the earlier images in the sequence, he commented, "First of all, no woman that well endowed could stand that straight without assistance."

"And secondly?" Daniel queried as he wandered over to join the colonel, taking in the works under discussion.

"Secondly, what these two guys are doing," Jack pointed at the picture directly in front of him, "is fertilizing no woman's eggs."

Daniel leant over and glanced at the image, he teasingly responded, "Maybe it's just an innocent game of leap frog."

"They're buck naked," Jack snorted, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Even if they are playing leap frog there is nothing innocent about it."

The conversation was doing nothing for Daniel. Here was Jack, not only not freaking out over gay images, but actually joking about them with him. Enough to feed his overactive imagination and give his heart some hope, but the more realistic side of him knew that having this comfort level with homosexual themes doesn't mean Jack would be open to more. Deciding to extract himself from the situation, Daniel went back to the rock, er artefact, he had been studying earlier.

Jack leant back against the wall with a heavy sigh. Daniel looked him up and down and the uttered apologetically, "I know you're bored but I am supposed to analyze these ruins. Hey, I'd conjure up some aliens for you to deal with if I could."

The colonel snapped to attention, scanning the dim room. "For crying out loud, Daniel, don't say things like that. It invites trouble. You know that."

"Yes, I'm that powerful," mocked Daniel.

Jack activated the radio clipped to his vest. "Carter?"

"Yes, sir?" crackled back into the room.

"Any aliens appear where you are?"

"No, sir. May I ask why you needed to ask?"

"Daniel said something about conjuring up some aliens."

"Not meaning any disrespect to Daniel, sir." There was a short pause before Sam continued. Daniel suspected she was trying hard not to laugh. "I don't think Daniel is quite that powerful."

"Greetings," a soft spoken voice said from just behind Daniel, causing both him and Jack to start.

"Can't talk now, Carter," Jack responded to their amused team mate, glaring at Daniel with an 'I told you so' look. "An alien just materialized."

"We mean you no harm," the woman who had appeared out of thin air continued.

"Sure," Jack nodded. "That's what they all say and the next thing you know, there is a gapping hole where no hole existed before."

Daniel turned to look at the colonel in disbelief before addressing the alien. Opening with an attempt at humour, he stated, "Don't mind him. Jack's an optimist. I am Dr. Daniel Jackson and my companion here is Colonel Jack O'Neill. We are peaceful explorers ourselves."

Jack waved a little at the woman when Daniel introduced him. The alien appeared puzzled, tilting her head to one side, she asked, "It is optimistic to believe one will end up with a serious injury?"

Daniel stared at her blankly for a moment, while Jack murmured something about aliens being so literal all the time. Coming to his senses, Daniel smiled apologetically and said with a shrug, "Sorry. Poor joke."

"All visitors must meet the queen," the woman informed them, getting her own bearings back.

"Ah, the queen." Jack parroted.

"Yes." The woman agreed, stepping forward she laid a hand on each man's arm.

XXXX

Daniel looked around the sparsely furnished room. There was a single door on the wall he and Jack were facing, a few light fixtures to either side of him and a very large bed behind him. Daniel's eyes didn't dawdle long on the lone piece of furniture, turning instead to the woman who had brought them here.

"Where's my weapon?" Jack demanded, his voice cutting through the air.

"Weapons are not necessary," the colonel was informed.

"I like to be the one deciding that," Jack snapped. He looked down at himself and then scanned Daniel. "And while we're on the subject of missing objects where are our vests and..." He leant over a little bit more before adding, "our boots?"

"I can understand the vests, I guess," Daniel interjected also a little puzzled by the missing footwear. "They may conceal those unnecessary weapons. But the boots?"

"We provide all necessities," their host explained. "Including the clothing to be worn for both evening meal and meeting the queen. You were allowed to keep your basic clothing for modesty purposes. "

"Yeah, rather be naked and have my gun," Jack complained.

Daniel's mind immediately called forth an image of just that, causing the doctor to groan. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he tried to shake the whole feeling Jack's words evoked.

"Weapons are not necessary."

"Great, she's on repeat," Jack complained. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, "and you only provided one bed."

The alien titled her head and answered the concern in a patronizing tone, "But of course. I shall return to take you to the evening meal."

Jack and Daniel glanced at each other, both mouthing the words 'but of course' as their host faded away from view. Daniel wrapped his arms around his chest and stared at the large bed. Was it getting bigger? It seemed to eat up all the space in the room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jack bounce on the balls of his feet, before swinging his arms impatiently and hitting his fist in his hand, then wandered off to investigate the door.

"Well it just leads to a bathroom," Jack informed his companion. "And there are no other doors in either room."

"So we are stuck here till our host, and evidently our transport, returns for us?"

"Looks that way."

"I guess Sam and Teal'c are here somewhere too."

"Well, all visitors must meet the queen, so I guessing yes." Jack plopped down on the bed. "I'm sure they are okay. Unarmed, but okay."

"You okay?" Daniel had to ask because Jack seemed to be taking this team separation thing a little too well.

"Not really. I'm stuck in a room with no way out. But since the only other person here has no more answers to the questions I want to ask then I do, I am trying not to think about it to much. But if you think of a way out let me know and I'll do the same."

"Very mature of you." Daniel sat on the edge of the bed about as far away from where Jack was lying down and still be sitting on the same piece of furniture.

Jack folded his arms behind his head. "I can do mature. So what shade of blue would you say her skin is?"

Not expecting that segue, Daniel simply blinked at the man, at a loss on how to answer.

Jack waved his hand in front of the archaeologist's face, "The alien lady who brought us here. Looked like she could have been a member of The Blue Man Group, except for the part where she isn't a man."

"Royal blue," Daniel blurted, scratching the back of his neck. He then repeated a little calmer, "Royal blue with a bit of a purplish hue about her. So, not quite the right colour for the group."

XXXX

A short while later found the two men changed into the supplied clothing, no need to offend their hosts as they were dependent on them to get out of wherever they were. The royal blue woman, true to her word, showed up and Jack and Daniel found themselves in a dining area with a wide selection of food and beverages that appeared suitable for human consumption. Much to their relief, they also found their team mates. The same relief showed on the faces of Sam and Teal'c.

Sam scrunched up her face and offered with a smirk, "I guess I may have underestimated the power of Daniel."

"It is good to see you two safe." Teal'c nodded at the two approaching men.

"Been here a while?" Jack asked, taking in the meals in front of both seated team members.

"About a half hour, sir," Sam estimated, as watches had also been on the missing equipment list.

Daniel sat down next to Teal'c while Jack sat along side Sam, placing him across from the archaeologist. Daniel smiled at his companions, explaining, "We might have been here a little earlier, but someone needed to be reminded why it is best not to insult your host when your host is the only way out."

"Hey, not my kind of threads," Jack defended himself.

"You are sharing a room, Daniel Jackson?"

"But, of course," Daniel muttered, earning him a funny look from both Sam and Teal'c, while Jack jumped in with, "Guess they decided to make the two guys with no snake in the belly bunk together. Junior does tend to make you stand out as being different, T."

"My quarters are set up for Kel'no'reem, not sleeping," revealed Teal'c, who then observed. "The aliens do seem knowledgeable of our differences."

Jack nodded. "That they do."

"The food is scrumptious," Sam informed Daniel and Jack. "You should really have some. I'm sure if they had done anything to it, I would be showing evidence of it by now."

Daniel chuckled a little. "When did you become our food tester, Sam?"

"When I got here before you," Sam retorted. "We're stuck here, dependent on them to get around. I figure the food was the least of our concerns."

"It would be nice to know how to get out of here," sighed Jack.

"Till then, I'd say we follow Sam's lead and eat. I am starving," Daniel stated.

The rest of the evening was spent enjoying the offerings given by the aliens and speculating on what exactly meeting the "queen" would entail. The meal had the outward appearance of a simple gathering of friends. However the calm was deceiving as each was concerned about their dependence on the kindness of the aliens.

XXXX

The alien woman confirmed that which the team had already decided, the meeting with the Queen would be in the morning. The politeness of their hosts continued with the necessary supplies for preparation for bed. Daniel looked at the formerly large bed, the one that previously dominated the whole room, he was sure it shrunk while they were at supper. It had nothing to do with the forgone conclusion both Jack and their host had that the two would be sharing it. Of course, Jack didn't have the consequences of a crush to deal with and who knew what the alien was thinking.

"Are you coming to bed?" Jack asked. The colonel was leaning against the headboard. He patted the mattress along side him. "Bed is comfy."

Daniel blushed at that but didn't move to lie down. "I don't know. Might be more realistic to set up camp on the floor instead of having two grown men try and share that bed."

"It's a big bed, Daniel. I don't bite," scoffed Jack before muttering something that sounded like "unless you want me to", but Daniel chalked that up to his now overactive imagination.

Sitting primly on the side of the bed, Daniel tried to determine how best to get through what he was sure to be a long night, at least for him. The problem was he didn't think he could trust himself to stay on his side once asleep, the temptation might be too great for his subconscious to resist.

"So I've been thinking about..." Jack started.

"Hope you didn't hurt yourself," Daniel smirked.

"If you are going to make jokes, Daniel, at least try to be original," Jack groused before continuing. "I was thinking about what that still unnamed alien woman said earlier..."

"I believe this society is structured in a way that makes names unimportant, at least when speaking with outsiders."

"Daniel, I didn't bring up the lack of names to invite a lecture."

"They are all probably subservient to the Queen, so the name isn't shared outside the community itself."

"Daniel!" The warning was clear in Jack's tone.

"Fine, Jack," Daniel conceded. "You were thinking?"

"I was thinking..." Jack had scooted over to Daniel's side of the bed during the exchange and was now sitting well into Daniel's personal space. "about the 'But, of course' comment regarding the bed. These aliens seem very in tune with us..."

"And you concluded?" Daniel swallowed, nervous about where Jack was going with this. He couldn't bring himself to look at the man, feeling suddenly shy. He felt a little overwhelmed at the possibility of getting what he wanted.

Jack's answer didn't come in the form of words, but in actions. He placed his hand on Daniel's cheek, gently turning the archaeologist's head in his direction; Jack removed his glasses before placing a simple, sweet kiss on Daniel's lips. When Jack pulled back, Daniel dipped his head on to Jack's shoulder, snuggling into the crest of his neck.

Jack leant against Daniel's nestled head, asking softly, "Did I get it right?"

Daniel took a page from Jack's book and responded in action as well. Pulling back from Jack's shoulder, he slid his hand behind the colonel's head and returned the earlier kiss with a much more ardent one. Sweeping his tongue across Jack's lips teasingly to gain access to that mouth that had been tempting him so long, Daniel decided to just go for what he wanted and worry about the consequences later.

As Daniel deepened the kiss, he pushed Jack back against the mattress, covering the older man's body with his own. Jack ran his hands up under the loose shirt Daniel was wearing, massaging the younger man's back muscles, moulding their upper bodies together. The two them kept this simple exchange of deep, intense kisses up for a while, breaking to breathe only when necessary.

Eventually Jack nudged Daniel to sit up a little, allowing him to remove the younger man's shirt. Taking advantage of the situation Jack rolled Daniel over onto his back, nuzzling and nipping at his neck before blazing a trail down the smooth chest. His hand sidled down, playing with the edge of the pants Daniel wore, before cupping and squeezing his cock through the fabric. Daniel arched into the touch, moaning. The younger man tugged at the shirt Jack was wearing, expressing his desire for it to be removed to allow better access. He got his way when Jack finally removed the offending article before moving back up to recapture Daniel's mouth. Both savoured the feeling of skin on skin, Daniel nibbling along Jack's neck and shoulder as the older man clasped Daniel's butt, grinding their erections together.

"We don't have any..." Jack whispered, generating a strangled groan from Daniel. "Guess they missed out on the need for that."

"Improvise," gasped Daniel.

Jack started rocking their bodies together. Daniel wrapped his legs around Jack, to help build better friction. The smooth silky fabric of the pants supplied by the aliens assisted in achieving smooth thrusting movements against each other's bodies. Two men who had been aching for this type of intimate touch from the other for so long, it didn't take much time before they found themselves stumbling toward the edge. Jack captured Daniel's mouth in a passionate kiss as he came before joining him a few thrusts later.

After using the now soiled sleep pants to clean themselves up, the two men snuggled down in the bed. Daniel wasn't that surprised that Jack was the type, there was something about his possessive nature that made him think he'd be the type to hold on.

"I'm starting to like these aliens," Jack muttered mid yawn. "Despite their anti-boot policy."

Daniel snickered. "That was a strange one, making the boots disappear."

"Hey, they got me my archaeologist in bed with me," Jack smirked, smiling at Daniel before pulling him closer.

"Your archaeologist?"

"My anthropologist, my linguist, my guy," Jack sighed.

"Who knew my Colonel was such a romantic," Daniel laughed. "Pretends to be such a hard ass, special ops guy."

"Don't tell anyone."

XXXX

The four team mates found themselves in a large dimly lit room with no furniture, just a small, narrow raise running along one wall. There were two steps in the middle of the platform, but it was low enough that a person could easily step on it without them. The room could have been for a performance except the curtains, more a netting, was hung too far back from the stage.

"Hello?" Jack called out, only to be nudged and shushed by Daniel who hissed, "Not polite."

"We are supposed to be meeting the Queen; I am amiably signalling that we are here," Jack retorted defensively.

Sam rolled her eyes. "No you aren't, sir. You are indicating your impatience."

"What she said," Daniel agreed, motioning in Sam's general direction.

The air around them shimmered and a pastel blue woman of elegance appeared on the stage before them. Her colour matching the paleness of the surrounding walls.

"She's a different colour from the rest," Jack stage whispered, groans were emitted from the other two human team mates and a raised eyebrow from the Jaffa. "Do you suppose that is because she's the queen?"

"The queen is always of a different shade than the others, Colonel O'Neill," the alien explained in a tone of voice often reserved for the very young.

"You choose your leader by the shade of blue of their skin?" queried Daniel, the anthropologist in him intrigued.

"Our queens are born, Doctor Jackson, not chosen."

Daniel nodded at the statement while Jack piped up once again, "You have us at a disadvantage, knowing our names and all."

"You introduced yourselves to my subjects. We are not free with our names as you. It is not our way."

"That would be their way of saying you're not getting any names out of us," scoffed Jack.

"Why did you bring us here?" Daniel asked the question most prominent on the minds of his team mates and himself.

"We are in need of assistance and needed to determine whether or not you would be capable of offering such aid."

Sam popped into the conversation. "So, you are going to quiz us on our knowledge?"

"No. It isn't necessary, Major Carter. We were able to determine your abilities through observation."

"How?" a clearly puzzled Sam asked. "We didn't really do anything except eat and sleep." The comment caused a slight flush on both Jack and Daniel as they had done more than that last evening. Something that was not missed by Teal'c.

The queen continued as though the question had not been posed. "You are the kind who would be willing to assist but are too young to fully understand our need. Therefore it has been determined that you cannot be of help to us."

"Well, we'll be going then." Jack looked around expectantly for someone to escort them out.

"Sir," Sam scolded him with a single word. "Don't you think we should offer to review the problem, you know in case we actually can help."

"They don't want our assistance, Carter. The lady just said so." Jack was feeling offended by the whole "too young" comment. It got tiring to keep hearing it from different races.

"I was curious about why we were so calm about being separated?" Daniel wondered if there was manipulation of their minds combined with the observation of their behaviours.

"The atmosphere was set to create your serenity on such matters. No other alterations were made. It is difficult to study that which we need to if you are clouded by such issues. It is also important to observe you independently." The queen anticipated Daniel's next question.

"But Jack and I weren't separated."

"Of course not," the queen sounded offended that such a thing would be even considered.

The four SG-1 members look back at her with varying degrees of confusion showing on their faces. Sam was the one that finally broke down and asked, "Why of course not?"

"We do not split up mated ones, even for study." There was no doubt about the offence taken by the queen this time.

The answer earned what sounded like a snicker from both Teal'c and Sam, except Jaffa don't snicker. Both Jack and Daniel went red in the face and hoped they could materialize somewhere their team mates weren't. But these things never happened when you want them to.

A shaking Sam, clearly trying to hold back the giggles, asked, "Did you get married and not invite us?"

Jack shot her a look stating that this was neither the time nor the place to be discussing the matter. Not that there was ever going to be a time and place as far as he was concerned. He retorted, "Yeah Carter, the pentagon threw us a big shindig right after the disbanded the whole ban of gays and the Don't Ask, Don't Tell policy."

Turning his attention back the alien queen standing in front of him Jack stated, "I do have a question myself."

"Yes, Colonel?"

"What's the deal with the no boots policy? Afraid we'll scuff up the floors?"

"Precisely," was the answer given before the queen disappeared with a shimmer reminiscent of her arrival. A few heartbeats later found the team, still clothed in outfits provided, standing in front of the stargate, all their belongings neatly piled by their side.

"I'm guessing that is their way of saying 'get the hell off our planet'," Daniel sighed.

"I do believe so, Daniel Jackson."

"I never got to ask about the significance of the clothing." The anthropologist side of Daniel would have loved to been able to study such a different society, at least a little.

"Are we just going to leave, sir?" Sam asked as she watched Jack gather up their equipment, handing each their belongings.

"Should we change back into our regulation clothing before returning?" was Teal'c's query.

"I am thinking that I don't want to hang around on a planet where the aliens can just make our weapons disappear," Jack explained. "They have been friendly up to now, but since they packed for us, I'm guessing they want us gone ASAP. I for one am for giving them want they want."

"I'm with Jack on that." Daniel showed no interest in sticking around, not even to further study the ruins. He appeared anxious as he walked over to dial up Earth.

"What exactly did happen last night?" The question popped out of Sam's mouth, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"What part of Don't Ask, Don't Tell is it you don't get, Carter? You do not ask direct questions about what two people of the same sex have been up to, especially after they've been referred to as 'mates'. And not in that safe meaning 'friends' way of the British."

"Sorry, sir. Won't happen again." Sam smiled to herself, having her suspicions more than confirmed. After all, it is safer for the team to not have anything spelt out.


End file.
